


Ale, Wine and Giggles

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Leon is nervous about seeing Mithian at the Arthur and Gwen’s engagement party.<br/><b>Prompt from sksdwrld:</b> The last person he was expecting to see at the party was ____. He's going to need a drink or seven to see him through this thing.<br/><b>Written for Merlin Writer’s January Theme: DRUNK!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale, Wine and Giggles

**Ale, Wine and Giggles**  
 **Characters:** Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Leon is nervous about seeing Mithian at the Arthur and Gwen’s engagement party.   
**Word Count:** 781  
 **Prompt from sksdwrld:** The last person he was expecting to see at the party was ____. He's going to need a drink or seven to see him through this thing.   
**Written for Merlin Writer’s January Theme: DRUNK!**

 

 

 **Ale, Wine and Giggles**  
Leon looked around the Gwen and Arthur's engagement party. He regretted even coming. It seemed like a couples type of party. 

Most people were paired off. He and Gwaine seemed to be the only free agents there. Even shy Percival had a date.

Leon's attention was drawn by the squeaking door of Gwen and Arthur's new house. He saw a woman come in and head into the crowd.

It was Mithian. She was dressed in a simple black dress that hugged her curves. She looked lovely.   
Mithian said something to Arthur and Gwen that made the happy couple laugh. Mithian turned around and looked right at Leon.

Leon froze. He had a huge crush on Mithian. He would have spoken up but she was Arthur's ex.

Leon glanced around the room. Most of the women at the party were Arthur's exes. It was a little creepy.

Leon went to get another pint from the keg in the bathtub. He was going to need a little liquid courage if he wanted to speak to Mithian.

He came back to the lounge and he didn't see her anywhere. He assumed she had just dropped in for a minute.

Leon downed the pint and went back for another. He had missed his chance.

As Leon stepped back into the lounge someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face Mithian.

"Leon, I was just thinking about you." Mithian said. She twirled a wine glass in her hand. 

"Me?" Leon looked around to see who was watching. It had to be a prank. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just did." Mithian smiled shyly.

Leon was confused. Did she like him too? He didn't think so but ...

Leon took a big drink from his glass. He squinted at her. "If I didn't know better I would think you fancy me."

"Maybe I do." Mithian said. "Why don't we get you another pint? We can sneak off to the garden for a bit. Arthur and Gwen won't notice."

"Uh ... well ... I ... I don't know." Leon stammered.

"Come on before I drink so much of this wine that Gwaine's pick up lines sound good." Mithian grabbed his hand and led him off.

Leon laughed. "You would need to drink a lot for that."

Mithian giggled. "You may be right about that." 

They stopped in the bathroom to fill Leon's glass then slipped out the kitchen door to the back garden. They found a stone bench to sit on.

The night was chilly. Leon pulled his jacket off and put it over her shoulders. He blushed when she smiled up at him.

"I like that you did that." Mithian said. "There are far too few gentlemen left in the world."

"I just didn't want you to be cold." Leon took a sip and looked up at the night sky. "It’s a clear night. I love looking up and seeing stars."

Mithian moved closer to him. "I like the stars too. I think that there are stories up there."

"Mmm." Leon nodded. "Stories of fair maidens and brave knights going off to battle."

"Dragons and sorcerers doing magick in large castles where a king and queen rule over the kingdom." Mithian leaned on his arm. "Sounds perfectly lovely."

Leon laughed. "Listen to us. We sound like we know of such a place."

"Maybe we did in another life." Mithian laughed. She turned to look up at Leon.

Leon looked over at her and leaned his head down to kiss her. 

"Hey! What are you two doing out here?" Gwaine slurred as he came out the back door. He pointed to the house. "The drinks are in there. I just came out for some air."

"Now that you had a bit go back inside." Leon said.

"Oh fine." Gwaine threw up his hands and staggered back to the back door. He tripped and landed against the door with a thud.

Arthur opened the back door and Gwaine fell inside.

"Don't go out there. They want to be ALONE!" Gwaine said as he lay on the ground.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Leon and Mithian before helping Gwaine to his feet.

"I interrupted them they were about to start snogging." Gwaine said.

"Carry on!" Arthur called out before closing the door with Gwaine inside.

"Where were we?" Mithian asked.

"We were right about here." Leon leaned down and kissed her.

Mithian giggled. "I'm glad I came now."

"So am I." Leon kissed her one more time to get his point across.

"What are they doing out there?" Gwen asked Arthur who was peeking out the window at Leon and Mithian.

"They are falling in love." Arthur said.


End file.
